


I will show you the true meaning of Eros

by earais



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earais/pseuds/earais
Summary: While Yuuri is practicing his short program, he struggles to grasp the meaning of Eros, until Viktor decides to help him by skating along Yuuri. But will it be as simple as just skating together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH, THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. A full long week of fighting against Writer’s Block, lots of self-doubt, and believing I would never be able to finish this. Needing one full hour to write only one sentence, or even just one word. But I won over frustration, I wrote everything, even if it took so long, edited the hell out of this, and here it is! A sort of decent Viktuuri fanfiction!  
> I came up with this idea the day before episode 3 aired, and I actually planned a whole choreography in my mind (which the anime destroyed, by the way). Even if this is a sort of AU (what I wish had happened in the anime), I didn’t want to just forget about all the effort I put on the choreo I had planned, especially because the events and progression of the fic depended on the structure of the program. So, I made a sort of mix between canon and my own plans (and given that we don’t see the full program in the anime, I took some liberties). I would have never expected Viktor to make Yuuri do every jump in the second half of the program. What a sadist. My plan was to put the quad salchow first of all, and then do steps plus a spin before the other two jumps. Canon destroyed that idea, but I kept it for this fic because it worked better that way.  
> I also did so much research to write this very short piece. It’s ridiculous, but I take writing seriously even if it’s something as short as this. That’s dedication to writing and to Yuri on Ice. I hope you enjoy it!

“Yuuri! That isn’t Eros!”

Viktor’s voice resonated in the empty rink, and Yuuri stopped skating. He knew the program still didn’t feel like Eros, but he was trying his best.

“What is it, Yuuri? I thought you had found your Eros.”

Yuuri looked down for a moment, as if his own skates held the answer. They didn’t.

“I’m trying. I promise I’m trying!”

But Viktor simply stared at him, his hands resting on his hips and tapping his foot, the blade of his right skate scratching the ice with impatience.

“Why… Why do you skate together with Yurio, but won’t do the same with me?” Yuuri dared ask after a few seconds.

His cheeks turned red. Would Viktor get angry after that question? But his coach simply chuckled.

“Is that what’s been bothering you? Alright.”

He got one step closer and his fingers brushed Yuuri’s chin gently.

“I will show you the true meaning of Eros.”

Yuuri gulped and nodded. So Viktor was actually going to skate along with him. And now what? He had spoken without thinking twice about it, but he began to feel the pressure of being on the same level as his idol. He couldn’t disappoint Viktor.

“We’ll try the quad salchow first, Yuuri.”

Yuuri found his position next to Viktor and they shared a glance for a second before they began moving, working on their steps for the entrance to the quadruple salchow. If he got this jump right, Yuuri thought, his nerves would vanish. It was the move he struggled with the most, but he needed to get it right for Viktor.

He focused on the movements of his arms and legs, the position of his body, and, as he heard Viktor’s blades leave the ice, he jumped up, tightening his position in the air to rotate four times. His blade touched the ice again and he felt the weight of his body readjust for the landing as his chest tilted a bit too forwards. He corrected the position of his body and bent his knee, saving the jump in the last moment.

He sighed in relief. It hadn’t been the perfect jump, but he had not fallen like other times. He looked at Viktor for a second and admired the cleanliness of his attractive lines as he slid backwards over the ice. ~~~~

Eros. Viktor was definitely the embodiment of Eros.

“Don’t stop,” Viktor said then. “Let’s work on the step sequence.”

Yuuri nodded. The music started playing and he began performing the movements he had memorized in the last week, attempting to convey the idea of sexual love. It was a powerful feeling, right? So his movements had to be imposing.

As he got to his steps and did a spread eagle, he felt a presence behind. Viktor’s arm surrounded his waist and Yuuri stumbled from the surprise, but felt Viktor’s hands holding him and helping him recover his balance. Yuuri’s heart was rushing and his arms and legs were tingling with excitement —suddenly he felt inexplicably confident.

And in that moment, he sensed the soft pressure of Viktor’s lips on his cheek before his hands left Yuuri.

With his face burning, Yuuri looked around, noticing that Viktor was already several steps ahead of him, a playful smile on his face. Yuuri opened his mouth, trying to babble something, but no sound would come out.

_WHAT WAS THAT?_ Yuuri thought. He needed answers, but if he stopped skating now, Viktor wouldn’t give him any. Was that what Eros meant to him? A kiss? But Yuuri had to admit that it was a really chaste kiss.

What if he had just imagined it?

He struggled with the last steps of his sequence but he finally coordinated with Viktor again. Yuuri cast a side glance at Viktor, noticing his widening smile. At least his idol was enjoying this.

His mind was overthinking and Yuuri was too busy fighting against his own thoughts to be able to focus on every step. It was hard enough not to stumble and he had stopped paying attention to the natural flow of his arms, his movements erratic. Viktor had noticed it too, and he stood facing Yuuri, skating backwards and guiding the young skater in his movements.

As Viktor danced with his beautiful strong arms, Yuuri imitated him, focusing every muscle of his body on making his steps more fluid.

And then Viktor nodded with a smile, and winked at him. Yuuri couldn’t hold back a smile. Viktor was happy with his interpretation of the music.

They kept on skating side by side, performing the combination jump followed by a spin. Even if the moves were difficult to do, Yuuri found some peace between the chaos of his emotions, and as he stepped out of the spin, he felt more composed, ready to tackle the second part of the program.

Except that Viktor had different plans for him.

Gliding by Yuuri’s side, Viktor slid his hand around Yuuri’s waist, and they advanced a few steps, moving their hands and legs following the intricacies of the music. Right before leaving his side again, Viktor got closer to him and kissed his other cheek.

It dawned on Yuuri that Viktor was playing a game, torturing him with kisses and touches throughout the program. But Yuuri was stubborn, and he refused to lose concentration. He would prove to Viktor that there was eros in him as well.

Yuuri performed his next spin, but he felt his whole body shaking, knowing that, as soon as he stepped out of it, Viktor would be waiting for him.

He wasn’t wrong. As soon as he finished, he saw Viktor standing there, analyzing every single one of his movements, and Yuuri wondered if the heat in his face was a consequence of the demanding steps of his program, or something completely different.

Viktor skated up to him, and took Yuuri’s right hand with his left, resting his right on Yuuri’s waist. _Just like a dance couple_ , Yuuri thought as he allowed Viktor to take him away. The music played as they performed a series of steps that Yuuri didn’t know —Viktor had decided to improvise, never looking away from Yuuri’s eyes.

_I won’t let Viktor think that I can’t follow him._ Yuuri tried to predict Viktor’s next moves to keep up with his rhythm, but his idol had decided to frustrate every single one of Yuuri’s plans.

Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, and the young man gasped. He heard Viktor chuckle a second before his wet lips brushed his ear, and his full body heated up.

_My heart is going to stop working_. Yuuri felt his legs weaken and his body rely a bit too much on Viktor for support. _But I can’t let him win_.

Viktor’s nose slid across Yuuri’s cheek and down towards his jaw as their hands unhooked, and Viktor began to caress Yuuri’s back. Yuuri looked away, surprising him when he left Viktor free access to his neck. _Do you want this? Then have it. Have all of it._

Of course Viktor would take advantage of such an opportunity. The experienced skater pressed his lips against Yuuri’s neck, drawing a path, kiss after kiss, up to his jaw. Yuuri held back a moan, feeling it on the tip of his tongue. He wouldn’t give it to Viktor, not yet. But Viktor’s lips didn’t stop in his chin.

_He’s going to do it, right?_ Yuuri thought. _He’s going to do it and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to avoid it._

_I don’t know if I want to avoid it._

He felt the soft pressure of Viktor’s hot lips against the corner of his mouth, and Yuuri unconsciously tilted his face towards Viktor, to make sure that the next kiss landed right on his lips.

Yuuri looked into Viktor’s blue eyes, which were piercing him with desire, and then he felt a push on his chest.

The step sequence was over.

Yuuri was thrown back to the cold reality, and tried to find his way back to the program.

“The triple axel, Yuuri!” Viktor told him with a teasing voice.

Yuuri was shaking, his legs failing to hold him, but he couldn’t let Viktor down, not now. He had to do the triple axel no matter what and, to make things worse, he had to add a difficult entrance to it.

_Don’t even think about it_ , he told himself, gulping, and jumped straight into it.

As he landed the jump, his foot almost lost his balance, but he put his hand on the ice and stood up in the blink of an eye.

Two seconds later, Viktor was there again, right behind him. He hugged Yuuri, his arms wrapping his chest, and Yuuri felt a kiss on the neck.

He turned around, but once again, Viktor had already vanished.

Yuuri found him ahead, and Viktor was already reaching his arm towards him. There was one spin left in the program and Viktor wanted them to do it together.

Even if he had practiced pairs spins as a joke in the past with his rink mates, Yuuri was sure that he couldn’t do it now. Not with Viktor. And yet, as he looked into his idol’s eyes and saw that mesmerizing smile, he knew that Viktor would be there to support him, no matter what.

He took Viktor’s hand and they pulled, entering a camel spin. They were facing opposite directions, and Yuuri had Viktor’s leg right in front of his face. He held onto Viktor, his right hand on the waist of his partner, and felt Viktor doing the same.

Except Viktor was already moving his hand confidently up Yuuri’s thigh, a caress that woke a wave of tingling sensations inside Yuuri.

It was as if Viktor was silently asking him if he could feel the caress. And yes, of course he could. He could feel how Viktor’s fingers played a melody on his leg.

He could feel Eros.

The spin lost its speed and Viktor’s hands slipped away from Yuuri as he recovered his upright position. Yuuri turned around. He wouldn’t let Viktor leave him again.

There were only a few steps left and Yuuri took a deep breath. He stared into Viktor’s eyes, daring him to follow, and his hands grabbed Viktor by the hip. The Russian grinned, moving his arms with the powerful fluidity of the last seconds of the choreography.

Their skates traced the last curves on the ice by instinct as their eyes were fixed on each other. The last step, the last turn, and the music ended with Yuuri between Viktor’s arms, panting from the effort and the heat that had taken over the rink.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered with his velvety voice.

The music was still inside Yuuri’s head, beating against his temples and running inside his veins. He slid his hands up Viktor’s arms and shoulders until they met right behind his neck and, as he caressed his light hair, he pulled Viktor into a kiss.

Viktor gasped, but did not push Yuuri away. Instead, his lips parted and he returned the kiss, making it deeper. Yuuri felt Viktor’s tongue against his own, playful and teasing, and Yuuri buried his fingers in his hair as Viktor’s hands drew figures in his body, from the shoulders to the end of his back. A moan escaped through Yuuri’s mouth and he felt Viktor smiling against his lips.

When Viktor finally moved away from him, Yuuri gasped with longing. He felt a caress on his chin and when he opened his eyes, he found the immense blue sea of Viktor’s gaze piercing him.

And a smile full of desire and satisfaction.

“I see you understand the meaning of Eros now, Yuuri.”


End file.
